LookAlike
by EnchantedTopaz
Summary: In a futuristic world, Johan and Judai discover secrets about themselves..and the mysterious boys who look strangely like them...as well as discovering feelings for each other...


**Topaz: **I realize I have probably upset many of my readers by leaving for so long and leaving so many stories just hanging there waiting for me. I apologize immensely with all the truth of a young soul and hope that you will continue to wait for my upcoming return. I have been so busy with writing for a friend that I have no longer been able to come on here as often as I would enjoy. However, now that I am going to be slowing down on my other works, I hope to reenter this world of fantasy and fandoms. That is, if you all will have me once more. And so, as I often do when bored, I present to you all my newest idea and will hopefully, after putting this out there, look back at my older stories and find where I left off. :3 Thanks again for putting up with me you all!!!

**LOOK-ALIKE**

Chapter One-The Mirror

_ Johan stared at himself with scrutinizing eyes that shifted hues as easily as the ocean's depths changed colors. Greens and blues intermingled in the orbs surrounding the pure ebony pupils as he brushed his bangs to one side, then the other. For a teenage boy, appearances were important, especially on the first day of college. Reaching for the comb, he let out a groan of despair and annoyance upon finding a polka-dotted bow in its place. "MOZART!" he yelled, hands on his hips in a girlish way that somehow only made him more lovable, "WHERE IS IT THIS TIME!?" His elder by only a year, Mozart Anderson leaned against the locked bathroom door chuckling, "Try your pocket, runt." Johan frowned and reached into the pocket of his bleached gray jeans, pulling out the slender ivory comb, "Thanks a lot!" "I love you too little brother!" Mozart teased, tramping down the stairs to the kitchen. _

_ Finally, Johan was able to run the comb through his blue locks, enjoying the soothing rhythm of each stroke. His bangs fell into place, pointing every which way, and the spikes along the back of his head flowed like waves on the sea. Satisfied at last, the young blunette opened the door and took the stairs two at a time to the first floor of the house._

_ "Hey mom," he kissed her cheek, "Thanks for breakfast," he slipped past Mozart to grab a plate of scrambled eggs and toast. The older blunette smirked and casually dumped salt all over his little brother's food. Johan indignantly stood there, glaring daggers at Mozart until his mother broke the silence. "Have either of you noticed if Wolfgang is up yet?" her gentle voice got their attention even though it was softer than the touch of a feather. "No, mom," Mozart turned to her, "I think he's dozing still." As his back was turned, Johan quickly and professionally exchanged their plates and sat down at the table, satisfied. "Oh, well I better get him up then," she smiled and padded up the stairs in her stocking feet. Mozart sat down, unaware, across from Johan and took a humungous bite of eggs, only to spit them out in his napkin, gagging, "What the-!?" Johan broke into laughter, which clued his brother into it all. "Why you little-!!!" Mozart stood abruptly and grabbed his brother around the neck playfully, ruffling the blunette's hair with his fist. "AH!" Johan struggled against him, "I just combed that!!!" "Too bad!" Mozart growled._

_ "Hi boys," their father came in. "Hi dad," they chorused, neither moving. Their father ignored them, used to morning tussles, and grabbed the newspaper and some coffee before heading out to the front porch. Johan finally broke away from Mozart and stomped upstairs in fake fury, locking himself in the bathroom once more. He looked in the mirror and sighed, the mess of blue would need some severe taming before it was once more presentable. He grabbed the comb and twirled it around then drove it into the tangle, cursing his brother's playful wrestling with each yank. _

_ His mirrored self seemed to stare at him pityingly, as it too pulled at its messy hair. Johan took a deep breath and set down the comb, he was out of time, this would have to do. He took one last look in the mirror and saw that his eyes were a strange shade of orange, not vibrant, but not dull. Somewhere in between, a lighter shade but so overpowering…He gasped, in shock, and reached up to feel his face, as though seeing if it was truly himself he was seeing…his reflection did not mirror his actions. Rather, it scowled, orange eyes narrowing, then backed away, as though JOHAN was the reflection, rather than it! The young blunette could only stare in horror and awe as the mirror grew cloudy, covering up the orange eyes and pale face so like his own…_

_ "JOHAN!" Mozart banged on the door, "TIME TO GO!" Johan shook himself, "Coming!" and threw one last glance at the still cloudy mirror before walking out. Mozart raised an eyebrow, "You lose yourself in your eyes or something? We're gonna be late!" "Sorry!" Johan shoved him gently and raced down the stairs, coming face to face with his mother. "Hey mom," he pointed at his eyes, "Do they look weird?" "Honey, they're perfectly fine. Beautiful as always," she patted his cheek fondly. "They aren't…ORANGE…are they?" he asked. Her skin seemed to pale as soon as the words left his mouth and she stammered, "Wh-why do you ask such a thing? Of course they aren't orange!" she waved him towards the door, "Wh-what a silly question!" "Bye then!" he called and darted out to Wolfgang's pickup truck. _

_ Johan had always loved the truck. It had belonged to their neighbor, who'd driven them in it to the nearby apple orchard when the fruit was ripe. When he passed away, he'd given it to Wolfgang, who had fixed the interior so that it was the same soft, comforting fabric, but without the holes. All three boys often crammed inside it to visit their hangouts or to run errands for their parents or, in this case, go to school. Wolfgang gave Johan a welcoming nod, "A bit late, Johan." The boy blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry…" Mozart squished in next to them, "All right! Let's rumble!" Johan rolled his eyes and sighed, "I suppose…" "What's up your butt?" Mozart snorted, scowling. Johan stuck his tongue out at him, then replied softly, "Have you two ever…seen things?" "Like visions?" Wolfgang prodded. "Yes," Johan explained, "In mirrors?" "Uh…no," Mozart reached out and turned the radio up, "Never. Nope. Nada. Sorry. Negative. No." "Thanks," Johan scoffed, "You're a big help." "Once," Wolfgang said in his low, rhythmic voice, "I saw you." "Me?" Johan asked in astonishment. "Yes, you," his oldest brother went on, "Two of you. Playing together happily. But then you both became one and broke into shards of black glass." Johan felt a shiver run up and down his spine, "That doesn't sound good." "No, it doesn't," Wolfgang said, then added reassuringly, "But don't put much thought to it, Johan. That was when you were two, and nothing bad has happened. It was probably from lack of sleep…" "Yeah…" Johan muttered disbelievingly, "Probably…"_

**Topaz: **Sorry it's short all…but it's late and I've got a time limit to type this all so I had to end it there! I'll explain more about the plot in Chapter Two but for now I shall say that the only character so far I don't own is Johan! :D And that this is a story for all my readers (and watchers on DA) who have been dying for some spiritshipping. EAT IT UP FOLKS!!! That's right, something you'd never thought you'd see! TOPAZ WRITING SPIRITSHIPPING!!! X3


End file.
